Riverside County Characters
Clara Araujo Vera :5'5" / 118lbs. :Born on October 8th 1950 (45) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Rio de Janeiro Brazil :Minor Supporting Character // Human *The twin's mother. *Unlike Luana, the twins grandmother, she doesn't seem to be "Touched", though she does have a strange intuition about her and she can immediately tell when something isn't quite right. *Despite having lived in Brazil for some of her childhood, she has no apparent accent, as she labored tirelessly to learn "proper" American English while growing up. This is because kids in school used to make fun of her. **She does slip an accent here and there sometimes however when she speaks Portuguese with her mother. *She is fluent in three languages; Portuguese, Spanish, and English. *She works as a Real Estate agent for Tarbell Realtors. Her job requires her to travel around Riverside County a lot, and sometimes she has to stay out of town on business for a day or two. *She's generally a bad-to-mediocre cook, especially when it comes to american food like Burgers and Hotdogs. She's great at cooking some traditional Brazillian food, though she rarely does this as she's usually too busy. **She resents Odie's Mom because the Twins constantly compared their cooking while growing up, and Odie's Mom is an actual cook. ---- Vincent Vera :6'4" / 223lbs. :Born on March 30th 1950 (46) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Oporto Portugal :Minor Supporting Character // Human *The twin's father. *Has the appearance of a bodybuilder and is seen almost always wearing a business suit. *His demanding job requires him to take many business trips across the country. *Owns a female corgi named Rocket. *He takes Rocket with him on all his trips to remind him of his family. ---- Yasmine Vera :5'6" / 159lbs. :Born on November 20th 1974 (21) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in Las Cruces New Mexico :Minor Supporting Character // Human Notes *The twin's sister. *Has a nose for trouble. *Is filled with Christ love. *Probably watches a lot of the same Christian Broadcasting shows as Isaac's mother. ---- Matheus "Matty" Vera :6'2" / 188lbs. :Born on October 8th 1972 (23) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Las Cruces New Mexico :Minor Supporting Character // Human *The twin's older brother. *Only the twins call him Matty. *Takes after his father, being taller and built more muscular than the twins, though he looks very similar to both the twins and their father. *He lives in Temecula. *Unlike the twins he was a straight A student and star athlete while in school. ---- Luana "Avo" Araujo :5'3" / 92lbs. :Born on October 8th 1912 (83) :Silver-Grey Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Rio de Janeiro Brazil :Minor Supporting Character // "Touched" Human - Witch Queen | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + + + |Description = Luana is an extremely accomplished individual with decades of experience performing countless rituals, spells, and summoning being of various shapes, sizes, species, and classifications. She is virtually an unrivaled master with all things paranormal and spiritual, with only her advanced age now holding her back.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = As long as Luana knows the name of a demon it cannot harm her or anyone she does not wish it to.|Notes = She knows the names of over ten thousand demons.}} }} *The twin's maternal Grandmother. She has a younger brother named Paulo Araujo who lives in New Mexico. *She is the one that bound Belxephon to them, forcing the demon to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. *The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. *The full scope of Luana's power aren't known. When she was younger she was more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. *Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. She regards these nicknames as fluff from common folk. **She gained the name La Madre from central american folk, who viewed her as a respect spiritual leader. **Ill-Mother are attributed to her after her husband died and she became something of a vengeful legend among south and central America's supernatural culture, as she would frequently take on powerful entities and cults and leave nothing but broken remains in her wake. Because she suddenly vanished from South America, many people think the Ill-Mother died decades ago, very few know that she still lives. *She was extremely beautiful when she was younger, so much so that she was capable of seducing Belxephon. *She's an accomplished home-cook, especially when it comes to traditional Brazilian food, though she can really cook most anything well, especially when compared to the Twin's mother, Clara. ---- John Murdoc :5'11" / 206lbs. :Born on September 13th 1951 (44) :Brown & Grey Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in New York City New York :Supporting Character // "Touched" Human *Though he's an incredible detective, he isn't highly regarded by many of the law-enforcement officers in the Riverside area due to many of his cases being supernatural. *Smokes a lot of cigars. A lot. *Drives a black Pontiac Firebird. *Has a nose for trouble and incredible intuition. *Was one of the best detectives in southern California before he started his own private investigation "agency". *Murdoc carries a custom 10-Gauge double barreled shotgun. It has been fashioned from silver-steel and Mountain Ash wood, then heavily modified through strange mechanical means to fire bullets of various kinds. ---- Ezekiel Royals :6' / 188lbs. :Born on August 17th 1977 (18) :Brown Hair / Hazel Eyes :American - Born in Las Vegas Nevada :Supporting Character // "Touched" Human *He's a sweeper, playing for the Lakeside Lancers, and has one of the highest batting averages in the school district. *He hopes to get into major league baseball some day. *He started working for Murdoc a summer ago. Due to all the weird things he's seen he's pretty much stuck working for him as he is now "Touched". *Ezekiel carries with him a 1855 first production Louisville Slugger baseball bat which is made from the wood of a blessed Maple tree. The bat is extremely effective against the supernatural, especially Demons, Undead, and the Cursed. ---- Margaret :5'6" / 143lbs. :Unknown Birthdate (Appears to be in her 90s) :White Hair / Amber Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Supporting Character // "Touched" Human *Works at the front desk of the Lake Elsinore Historical Museum. *She chooses to remain hidden from most of the world and always appears as a kind elderly woman known as Matilda Dufour. This alter ego is not "Touched". *When she reveals her true self her normal clothing changes to dark robes and she loses her smile. Her expression looks dismal and her tone is almost always depressing. **She will only ever reveal her true side when a "Touched" individual, who truly needs help with a demonic related problem, speaks her true name. *Her demon museum is located in some type of dark world that only she can access. **The museum is full of many ancient tomes and artifacts, including a small library. The building looks very old and is lit only by candles. *She refuses to help anyone gain power and only offers guidance. ---- Father Joseph Martin Sartoris :5'11" / 160lbs. :Born on July 1st 1924 (72) :Silver Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Los Angeles, California :Supporting Character // "Touched" Human *Has been at St. Peter's Cathedral in Wildomar for forty-six years. *Is very charismatic and a kind-hearted man. *When he was younger he used to operate as part of a secret sect within the church that scouted out and dealt with activity, this group was similar to La Poloma. **He met Margaret while working within this group. Because Margaret is able to work outside the confines of strict Vatican law, and tell who is actually affected by or supernatural activity and not just a lunatic, he sends people her way if they come to him with such a problem. *He married Clara and Vincent Vera at their wedding and has baptized each of their children. All of their children also made their first communion at St. Peter's as well. *Lucas thinks he's one of the most genuinely good-hearted people in the world and enjoys going to mass when he is preaching the weekly gospel. ---- Veronica Sharpe :5'8" / 128lbs. :Born on August 29th, 1955 (41) :Dark Brown Hair / Hazel-Brown Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Minor Supporting Character // "Touched" Human - Psychic |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = |Description = Veronica is a psychic, she is able to glimpse the history of an object or person by simply touching them. She also has an innate knowing of people when she speaks to them, being able to figure out their personality quite quickly by reading small telepathic cues.|Notes = She doesn't need to be face-to-face with someone to "read" them.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Veronica is able to perform rituals, and certain other various skills associated with Witchcraft, such as , despite not being one herself. She's very meticulous and precise with these actions, which is why she's somehow able to perform them.}} }} *The Curator of the Temecula Historical Society. **She is a collector of extremely rare and bizarre objects, many of which she believes are too dangerous to be left out in the world among normal people. Her psychic intuition allows her to track down and obtain these objects, and in combination with her other skills, she does it better than anyone else on the west coast. **Despite how good she is at tracking down Objects, she doesn't have the resources, time, or people available to obtain even half of the ones she locates. She frequently loses them to other collectors across the country. *Has a bit of an accent, meaning that she was likely born somewhere in eastern Europe. *Has a history with several other members of Riverside's supernatural community. **Considered the Prince a pest and a rival, and took joy in frequently screwing up the Prince's contracts. **She believes Margaret does nothing but provide vague answers, refusing to actually help with anything. **Is a good friend of Murdoc, with the two of them working together frequently. *She's a good person, generally going out of her way to help people. However her curiosity frequently gets the best of her and she can put herself and those she's working with in grave danger just to try something new. ---- Sylvia Sharpe :5'7" / 128lbs. :Born on March 5th, 1972 (24) :Platinum Blonde Hair / Blue Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Minor Reoccurring Character // Humanoid Golem |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Though she appears to be a living human being, Sylvia is actually an animated Golem. Because of this she is alive, but has no soul. She does not age and is particularly difficult to "kill". Should she "die" Veronica is capable of repairing her and reanimating her. Her physiology dramatically increases her resistance to , effects, and supernatural powers that exhaust a target. She has is also immune to all and powers, and most curses.|Notes = She has anatomically correct flesh, meaning that her blood can be used for powers, however it has limited or no effect depending on the power. If her brain is destroyed she will lose her memories.}} }} *She works as the assistant to Veronica Sharpe at the Temecula Valley Historical Museum. *Veronica created Sylvia by using a mix of and several . Sylvia's primary purpose is to find the effects of each that is brought into the museum. She catalogs, experiments, and records the and what they're capable of. **Because she personally handles the stored in the museum she has a better understanding of how most of them work and what they do than Veronica does. **Veronica only sends Sylvia on Object Hunts if she has no one else to turn to. *She hates the Museum Receptionist. *She is prone to panicking if she's gravely injured, despite the fact that she's very difficult to kill. This annoys Veronica to no end. *Has a fascination with collecting things. Her home is full of collections, such as: **Semi-rare to rare stamps. **Money. She collects coins, and especially loves Mexican coins. She also collects paper-money from any country. **Every Disney produced movie on VHS. **Cards, especially 4-suit playing cards. ***She also has at least 1 copy of every Magic: The Gathering card produced. She doesn't actually play, or know how to play, MTG though. **Table Top Figurines and play sets. **Keychains of any kind. ---- Alexe Mitchell :5'8" / 157lbs. :Born on April 30th 1962 (32 but looks to be 17) :Red Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Statesville, North Carolina :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + + |Description = Alexe is able to make himself invisible to humans, even to those that are “touched". Higher tier demons can still see him and humans with certain supernatural abilities can detect him. He also has the ability to perceive what is normally invisible to humans such as ghosts and demons. This extends to him able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. He has several touch abilities, two of which are Sedation and Curse Removal. |Notes = The full extent of his powers remain unknown. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A powerful ability unique to Arcangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. Alexe cannot kill a demon this way outside of Tartarus unless they are inside a human vessel. Smite requires a lot of concentration and if Alexe is too physically or mentally weak it may not work on higher tier demons. Fallen angels are immune.}}}} *Alexe was a normal human who gave an angel permission to possess him. An unknown event caused both of them to lose their memories and the two entities are now completely unaware of the other's presence. This has effectively caused them to become one person. *His amnesia has removed his unquestionable faith in God, causing many of his angel powers to no longer work. *Alexe thinks himself human and that his abilities are gifts from above. *He does not age, causing many to think he's still a teenager. *Despite his biological immortality he can still be killed. *A freak accident that left a man dead in North Carolina lead La Paloma to find Alexe at the age of 17. They offered him guidance and safety from those that may want to study him or abuse his abilities. He has stayed in this secret organization ever sense. *He was recently asked by La Paloma to watch Lucas and Yuri and evaluate how dangerous they are. While the group was asleep in the Bellagio Hotel he took the opportunity to check if the demon inside the Twins had any control over them. *Alexe was unable to graduate High School after the accidental discovery of his powers. *Used to be on the Water Polo team and still sometimes wears his letterman jacket. *Has access to Tartarus but the means are unknown. ---- Samson Ashwell :6'1" / 192lbs. :Born on January 16th 1972 (23) :Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :Australian - Born in Sydney, Australia :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Wears a red headband whenever he's playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends. *A good friend to Isaac, Leo, and Leena, among others. *Is apparently quite the cook, though he rarely cooks anything. **He prefers to spend his time hanging out with his friends and will usually just order pizza, Chinese food or drive out and grab something from a fastfood place. **Because of this he isn't in the best of shape. *His house is regarded as the coolest hang-out. *Died once, only the be returned miraculously alive. **He doesn't seem to be aware of his own death or what happened in Pinesview. Bobby Abraham :3' / 34lbs. :Born on August 18th, 1991 (5) :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Wildomar, California :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Isaac's little brother. *He can be very shy, especially around Isaac's female friends. *Enjoys seeing Leo, he thinks he's one of the coolest guys in the world alongside his brother. *Has a teddy bear named Ninja Fred, a little brown bear. **Ninja Fred and Winkers are destined to fight to the death at the end of all things. ---- Isaac's Mother :5'11" / 244lbs. :Born on February 4th, 1955 (41) :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Seattle, Washington :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Her real name is Sarah Samuel Abraham. *Watches Christian Broadcasting whenever it's on TV. If there's nothing else to watch she'll find something else to do, like attend church meetings or volunteer groups. *She dislikes many of Isaac's hobbies and interests, especially his Magic the Gathering collection. **Because of this she's very strict with him and won't hesitate to ground him. *Loathes Mandy Lane and refers to her as blasphemous harlot. *When she's alone she sometimes thinks God is speaking to her and testing her faith. **This may be onset schizophrenia. *Divorced her husband many years ago. He only pays child support and chooses not to visit his children. ---- Odie's Mom :5'3" / 110lbs. :Born on February 4th, 1961 (35) :Blonde Hair / Hazel Eyes :American - Beacon Hills, California :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Her real name is unknown. Other parents just call her Mrs. O'Dwyer. Her maiden name is Parrish. *She's a christian and not a Catholic, but she frequently helps out at St. Peters anyway. *Her husband died soon after Odie was conceived and before he was born. The circumstances surrounding his death are known only to Mrs. O'Dwyer. *She works as a cook at Muldoon's, an Irish pub and restaurant in Temecula. *She moved to Wildomar soon after Odie was born due to the lower cost of living, and because Odie's father grew up there. **Clara, the Twin's mother, is the realtor who got them their house, which is how Odie became friends with the Twins. ---- "Mama" Amelie La Vue :5'6" / 200lbs. :Born on September 4th, 1956 (40) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :American - New Orleans, Louisiana :Minor Supporting Character // Human - Psychic | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Magic|Elements = + |Description = Mama Amelie is an accomplished . She's able to use a medium to see into the distant past, present, or near-future. Her future-sight is very vague, and the dates she gives can be a little off, however she is still usually correct in what she sees, just not exactly when it happens.|Notes = She uses a small box with a dark spirit inside that allows her to most easily channel her powers.}} }} *She works with a man named "Reverend Zombie". He's a fraud, but she's the real deal. *Her parents named her Amelie (Am-a-lie) for the cruel irony that gifts run in their family. *She's kind-hearted, but also a bit too confident in her powers, causing her to seem arrogant. **Yuri could get his money back if he really wanted to, as Mama Amelie missed the date on his prediction. *Each of the characters should do well to remember her advice. **Lucas was told to "expect anything" and try to be aware of the moment. **Yuri was informed of the deal The Elder gave him, with Mama telling him not to take it under any circumstances. **Ricky was told to keep his friends as close as he possibly can, as he'll need them for what's ahead. **Odie was told to keep Brendan safe from outside influence and watch out for people who wish to harm him or take control of him. ---- Sophie "Sif" Foy :5'7" / 136lbs. :Born on August 16th 1972 (24) :Brown Hair / Light Blue Eyes :American - Lincoln, Vermont :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Sif has the ability to perceive what is normally invisible to humans such as ghosts and demons. This extends to her able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. |Notes = Astral perception is a sixth sense among all angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect= By entering a deep meditative state, Sif is able to travel into someone else’s dreams. She can use this to communicate with anyone who is asleep and even interact with their dream world but can not harm the dreamer. Unfortunately if an evil spirit or demonic presence is invading the dreamer’s mind they can injure or even kill Sif.}}}} *The first member of the secret organization known as La Paloma to introduce herself in the story. *She sought out the help of Mandy Lane and Isaac Abraham to aid her against the demon possessed Ricky. *Sif was unable to stay near Ricky’s lair as his demonic power had grown so powerful that it made her physically ill to be around. *While Mandy Lane was in the hospital she visited her and left the mark of La Paloma on her neck, a blessing that countered the demon curse left on her by Aibhleann. Hailey caught wind of this and snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse and weakened the blessing. *Studied Demonology for two years. *Carried around a Gen 1 Glock 17 for protection. *She sacrificed herself to protect Mandy Lane from the monsters in her dreams. *After she died she ascended into Heaven and regained the memories of her angelic origin. *She returned to Pinesville, with a group of archangels, to deal with the invading demons that haunted Mandy Lane. No one is able to remember this event. ---- Katharina "Karen" Totenkopf :5'10" / 122lbs. :Unknown Birthday // Appears 21 to 25 :Black Hair / Dark Grey Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Reoccurring Character // Human? | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + + |Description = Karen is capable of moving objects with her mind with sheer force of will, similar to . She's better at creating bursts of force than she is at carrying heavy objects for a prolonged period. She can also use and limited telekinetic control of , being able to make them darker, or move them slightly.|Notes = This power is unique to Karen|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Karen can shroud an area, or an entire contained space, in supernatural darkness. While in this darkness only she can see clearly, all other individuals, organic or otherwise, are effectively blind. Even supernatural creatures such as vampires, or humans using night vision, will be unable to see. Other senses still work fine however. This shroud of darkness persists for up to 5 minutes. Using it twice in a row with greatly weaken Karen.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + + |Description = Karen can grant a target a . This shield blocks the next 3 Magic, Curse, or Conjured effects. She can also from a target, though this requires a short ritual to perform. She is also capable of "stealing" beneficial effects such as Enchantments and Wards and giving them to a target of her choosing.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A skill that drains the mana of an individual and converts it to healing essence that will mend Karen's wounds. Without a witch will be forced to use which will cause them to tire with each skill cast. In addition, upon using their next skill after being drained, they are for 30 seconds.|Notes = This will have little effect on non-witches, or individuals that don't rely on , such as .}} }} *The younger sister of "Prince" Edward Totenkopf. She currently lives at his estate in Slaughterhouse Canyon. **Despite being his younger sister she doesn't look any younger than he did. *She doesn't speak in the strange way that the Prince did, though she does have a very slight accent. *Unlike her brother, she doesn't seem to rely on demons to fuel her powers. *She despised her brother for reasons unknown. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". Unlike her brother she's not a very good player. *Her butler is an that swore eternal service to the Totenkopf family. The Prince felt he had no need for something as mundane as an so he left him with his sister. *Despite being a woman, Karen looks very similar to the Prince due to how feminine his face was. *She seems to like the Twins after their first impressions. *She uses the same skull and dual lightning bolt sigil as her brother. It is likely their family emblem. ---- Magdalene "Maggie" Anderson :5'3" / 132lbs. :Born on August 16th 1978 (18) :Blonde Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Washington :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Maggie can remove any negative effects from someone she touches, this includes wounds, sicknesses, diseases, and even curses. However when she does this these effects transfer to her in full. If she transfers 5 or more negative effects to herself, she gains the ability to use . |Notes = Astral perception is a sixth sense among all angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot. Maggie cannot use and on the same day. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Once per day, Maggie can pray to instantly remove 1 curse, affliction, or sickness from herself; or she can fully heal one of her wounds.|Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = For 5 minutes, Maggie conjures a sheen of light. While under this effect she is temporarily healed of all afflictions, wounds, and curses, and gains immunity from all effects. When the effect ends all previous negative effects are regained. Can only be used once per day.}}}} *La Palloma found and recruited her in late January of '96, not long after Mandy Lane woke from her coma. *She has always been able to heal others, but the power used to scare her, so she rarely used it. She turned to God to help her understand her power. **La Palloma taught her not to fear her power, and how to better understand and utilize it. **She's a devout Catholic, going to church every Sunday. *She plays a Female Human Holy Knight. **Her Holy Knight specializes in taking a great deal of damage, and is the group's anti-undead character. *She goes to Lakeside Highschool, the same school Ezekiel goes to. *She's a bit overweight because she eats too many sweets and garlic bread, though she's not really a lazy person. *Like Alexe, Maggie doesn't know what she is. Unlike Alexe however, the Angel within her appears to be dormant, and her human personality has always been dominant. It's likely that Maggie somehow became the angel's vessel soon after she was born. Category:Characters